Watching You Always
Entry 1. I am writing this to keep track of all the odd things that have been happening lately. Maybe I should start with some of the basic stuff. My name is Jake. I am 20 years old and I live in a small apartment in the outskirts of the city. I share my home with my cat, Toby, and I am in college. Pretty standard, wouldn't you agree? Anyways, I am derailing from the point why I am keeping this 'journal'. Strange things have been happening lately. It all started when I visited my mother for the weekend. Everything was normal as usual. My mother went to bed early because she had to work on Saturday, but I wasn't tired so I stayed up. I have always been a night owl, so being alone in the dark didn't bother me. The dogs were in the room to keep me company as I browsed the internet. After a while, I decided to go on Skype to have a chat with a good friend of mine. Everything was normal until I heard a faint knock in the window. Figuring it was just the dogs making noise, I ignored it and went on with whatever I was doing. Time passed and I had forgotten about the odd sound, until it appeared again. This time, it was slightly louder and it seemed closer. The dogs were asleep, so they couldn't make that noise. By now, it was 3:45 am. I mentioned it to my friend and he suggested I should take a look outside. Thinking nothing much of it, I stood up and walked to the back door and went outside, leaving the door open in the progress. The dogs followed me, making me feel a bit more safe. I wasn't afraid of the dark, but it was nice to have a dog around when you go outside to check for anything unusual. I looked around the house and in the garden. It was dark, but my eyes were adjusted so I could see pretty clear. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so I decided to go back inside. My cellphone was laying in the kitchen, charging the battery. I checked to see if I had received a text, because the screen was lit. But there was no new text, nor an e-mail. It was odd, but I simply shrugged it off and went back to the computer and chatted with my friend until I was tired and went to bed. The knocking didn't return for the rest of the night. Entry 2. I checked my cellphone out of boredom and browsed trough my pictures. There was a weird picture that I didn't remember taking. It was completely red like someone had taken a picture of the carpet in the living room. I figured my 6 year old brother had laid his fingers on my cellphone and taken a picture with it. I continued looking trough my files to see if he had messed with it some more. A new sound file popped up. The time said it was taken around 4 am yesterday, the same time I went outside to check around the house. This was certainly odd, but nothing to be too freaked out about. I clicked play and listened to the sound file. It started with a faint scribbling sound. A tapping sound could be heard, like footsteps. The air conditioner buzzed in the background as the footsteps stopped. Then, a slurping sound could be heard like someone took a drink. After a few seconds, the footsteps returned and the file ended. By now, I am feeling somewhat uneasy. My mother was asleep around that time, as well as my brother. Furthermore, my cellphone has a lock on it with a 4 digit code that only I know. This is all too strange. Maybe all the Creepypasta that I've been watching lately is messing with my head, but... your imagination can't record any sound files while you're outside. Can they? Entry 3. I have been talking about the odd things with my friends, but they aren't much of a help. They only add to my paranoia with their suggestions of what it might be. Today, I have found a small piece of paper in my backpack. A weird symbol was scribbled on it, a circle with a dot in the center of it. It reminded me of an eye or something. I have never seen it before, and I can't remember drawing it. I know I have a bad memory, but surely I would remember drawing something like a weird symbol. I begin to feel uneasy in the dark.Like something is watching me from the shadows. I know it sounds ridiculous, I would've said the same if someone told me this. But I know something is wrong and I can't help but feel paranoid about it. Maybe someone is just playing a joke on me, I don't know. As I am writing this, I hear a faint knock on the window, like the one at my mother's place. Hold on, I'm gonna see what it is. Nothing's there. I opened the curtains, but I couldn't see a thing. Must be the wind or my head messing with me. Maybe I am just tired and imagining things. Perhaps a movie will distract me from my paranoia and allow me to go to sleep in peace. Entry 4. Things have been quiet lately. No knocks, no symbols, just your everyday things. I've started to draw again to pass the time. Drawing was always a big passion of mine, but college didn't allow much time to express myself trough drawing. Most of my drawings are creatures like the Slender man or Jeff the Killer, some are horror creatures I made up. I've always liked horror as well as my close friends. We like to watch Creepypasta stories and stuff like Marble Hornets and Tribe Twelve. One of my friends is real hardcore though, she seems unphased as the rest of us jump up in fright when a screamer appears. She was even unimpressed when she played Amnesia, a game that causes most of the players to shit bricks multiple times. But I guess a down to earth person like her is just what I need to control my paranoid feelings. Entry 5. I guess I cheered too soon. When I looked at the drawings I made to pick one to upload to my Deviant Art account, I came across a disturbing drawing. It was a drawing of a figure, cloaked in shadows. The sentence 'WATCHING YOU' was scribbled all over the drawing. The symbol was in it as well. The eye, as I call it, was right in the middle of it. I know I tend to space out while drawing, but why would I make something like this? Just looking at it makes me feel very uneasy, but at the same time...it makes me smile. My memory is getting worse though. I can barely recall what I did the day before. It's just blank when I try to remember it. I'm still talking about it with my friends, but I'm afraid they might think I am losing my mind. I KNOW I'm not crazy. It sounds cliche, but I am a very rational and down to earth person. I always try to think of a logical explanation when something unusual happens. The lack of a proper sleep must be messing with my mind. Yeah, that must be it. I'm not crazy and nothing is watching me, it's just exhaustion that is making me paranoid. A good night sleep will do the trick. Entry 6. I can't remember a thing of what I did the past few days. My back and ribs are sore for no reason, but there is no bruise that might suggest I've fallen out of my bed. It feels like something has hit me right on the ribs, but I can't remember anything. I even have to lay down after a while because the pain is simply unbearable. My head feels foggy as well and I have increased difficulty to focus myself. Even though I get enough sleep, I still feel exhausted like I haven't slept at all. I even saw a shadow disappear when I closed the bathroom door, scaring the living shit out of me. My paranoia is getting worse with each passing day. Sometimes, I find myself drawing frantically the same sentence over and over again. WATCHING YOU. Always watching you. Who or what is watching me? Why do I keep writing it? What purpose does it have? I have found pages filled that sentence, written frantically. And always, there is that symbol. I'm gonna burn it all and hope this bullshit will end before I truly lose my mind. Entry 7. I burned everything that has the symbol on it and threw it away in the trash. Hopefully, I'm finally done with this crap so i can go back to my boring, normal life. My body was shaking and twitching when I burned it, like something was not pleased with me doing that. But I continued burning the papers anyways. I don't even care what will happen as long as I am rid of there damnable sketches. It seems the smoke gave me a headache though, so I'm gonna take a painkiller and lay down for a while. I hear something move behind me. Not sure if I should check it out or not. To be honest, I'm afraid. What if there is actually something here? The sounds are getting closer.... Hehehehe. Could this be the moment I get to see my 'stalker'? Even though I am scared, I keep smiling like a creep. My hands tremble as I write this. I have the feeling this might be the last time I get the chance to share my observations. But at least I can finally solve this mystery. The air feels thick and heavy, pressing down on my chest. I can barely focus now... WATCHINGYOU WATCHINGYOU WATCHINGYOU WATCHINGYOU WATCHINGYOU WATCHINGYOU WATCHINGYOU WATCHINGYOU WATCHINGYOU WATCHINGYOU WATCHINGYOU WATCHINGYOU WATCHINGYOU ⊙ALWAYS⊙ Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness